


A Stylebrose Christmas

by LadyRoaring



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Smut, Stylebrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoaring/pseuds/LadyRoaring
Summary: It's AJ Styles and Dean Ambrose first Christmas together





	

It was their first Christmas together, they may not be at home but as long as they were together they didn't mind. This year they were in New York City, AJ waited in his hotel room for his boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. Dean made plans for the two, they spent their morning working out. They went ice skating in the afternoon, only 2 things left to do.

AJ heard a knock at the door, he knew who it was Dean by the way he knocked, he had a pattern when he knocks on the door. "Hey baby, you ready?" Dean smiled down at him.

"Yeah, let me just get my coat" AJ went over to the bed and grabbed his black coat. "Where are we going?"

"Rockefeller Center" Dean always dreamed about going there. When he was a kid he would hear people talk about a big tree in NYC, others will tell stories about how they would go there with loved ones, make a wish, and share a kiss. Dean wanted to do that with the person he loved and now he can.

* * *

After two train rides Dean and AJ arrived at Rockefeller Center. AJ clung to Dean through the walk, they passed by a Nintendo World which AJ felt his inner child squeal. Dean stopped walking which made AJ confused. "Dean?"

"Here we are" Dean pulled AJ close. AJ looked at the big Christmas tree in front of him, so bright, beautifully decorated, AJ loved it. "I've heard stories about this place and how people wishes come true after they come here."

"Oh? So I'm guessing you have a wish to make?" Dean nodded and pulled AJ close to him, the brunette looked up and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips connected, they made a wish as they kissed, they didn't want to pull away. AJ moved his hands up to cup Dean's face, the kiss deepened, then they pulled away for air. "So what did you wish for?"

"I'll tell you mines if you tell me yours"

"Ok, I wish to stay with you for long" Dean's heart melted at his boyfriend's words. Hearing AJ feel the same way for him was all Dean wanted to hear.

"I wished for the same thing and a safe relationship for the two of us"

"What if I don't want it to be safe?" AJ gave him a teasing look

"That leads us straight to our second plan of the night, order food, watch a movie, get in the mood if you know what I mean" he kissed AJ's cheek.

"Well what are we doing here? Come on Ambrose let's head back to our hotel"

* * *

AJ wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, the dirty blonde groaned into the kiss, he shifted his weight on the older male, their cocks rubbed against each other causing AJ to moan in Dean's mouth.

"God, baby I want you so bad right now" AJ breathed out. "Let me fuck you baby"

"Mmm please" Dean went over to the nightstand taking a small bottle of lube out from the top drawer. He passed it to AJ who squirted a decent amount on his hand. Dean turned around so his ass was facing his lover. The southerner pushed a finger in the dirty blonde's hole not wasting any time to push his fingers in and out of him.

"How is your hole still tight after I've fucked you so many times?" AJ said pushing another finger in. Dean moaned loudly at the intrusion "Yeah feels good, baby, huh?"

"Mhm" Dean moved his hips to match AJ's pace, he wanted more. "Fuck, it feels so good" he moaned out.

"You'll be feeling a lot better soon" AJ pulled his fingers out, be squirted more lube onto his dick. "Wanna ride me?"

"Buckle up cowboy" he heard Dean say. The dirty blonde turned around so he was facing AJ, he hovered over the older male's cock then sank down on it. His mouth made an '0' shape, AJ pulled his boyfriend in for a hungry kiss. When AJ bottomed out inside Dean he tapped his hips signalling him to move.

The room was filled with moaning and grunting, this is what they both wanted, to spend Christmas together.

AJ wrapped his hand around Dean's leaking member stroking it to the pace of his thrust. They were both close. "AJ, gonna cum"

"Im right with you, baby" Dean kept bouncing on his lover's cock and AJ kept stroking his. Dean was the first to cum, his load coated his and AJ's stomach. The southerner's hips stuttered, Dean felt his hole getting full with AJ's warm seed.

AJ pulled out of him and laid next to his dirty blonde. "Merry Christmas, Dean"

"Merry Christmas, Allen. I love you."

"I love you too" AJ kisses him. "Come on let's get cleaned up" He said carrying Dean in his arms.


End file.
